Conventional substrate processing typically includes providing one or more substrates to a substrate support disposed within a process chamber. The substrate may be secured in place (i.e., chucked) during processing via, for example, an electrostatic force. After processing, the substrate may be lifted from the substrate support by a substrate lift comprising a plurality of lift pins. The substrate lift is typically pneumatically actuated by an actuator coupled to a common air supply that is used to operate various process chamber components.
The inventors have provided an improved substrate lift that reduces or eliminates the risk of damage to the substrate during substrate lifting operations.